The Champion of Earth
by Descew MiCrose
Summary: this is the beginning of the series it takes place after my Danny Phantom story but you don't need to read it to understand this.
1. prologue

Trollhunters

Chapter one: A New Threat

"Destiny is a gift. Never forget that fear is but the precursor to valour, that to strive and triumph in the face of fear, is what is means to be a hero. Don't think… Become!"

Deep in space lies a planet once a bright and beautiful place now nothing more the ruins remain. This was once the home of the beings known as the Skrillkanians but buried far beneath the village of the Elements is a chamber. This chamber holds the hated enemies of the Skrillkanians the ones known as the Dragoons, Skrillkanians that let power corrupt them. All of them are locked in a stone sleep until the balance has been interrupted with the defeat of Armageddon at the hands of a princess of the Skrillkanians. The silence of the chamber is broke by the sound of stone breaking.

"The balance is broken at long last." Said a voice one filled with darkness and hate. "Finally I will finish what I started all those years ago and kill Descew!"

At the heart of the dimensional time links aboard the spaceship 'The Dragon's Descent' a man flings himself from the bed he shares with his five wives.

"Descew love what's wrong?" Came the voice of Descew's first wife Megcron. "They have broken free." Descew whispers his eyes darting all around looking for any threat to him or his family. "Summon the Council it is time to renew the Champions of the Elements!"

Council Chambers

"It is time for the Champion of Earth for he will be the anchor that holds the others steady in the hard times to come…"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A lone man approached the home of Jim lake Jr. even from down the street he could hear the argument.

"What did you do to my son!" 'Now what is wrong?' the man wondered then he heard the voice of The false champion "I did what needed to be done in order to keep you son safe." 'Descew I have need of you!' the man sent over the link that connected the Elemental Council to each other. In a flash of light another man appeared "What is it Spider?" the man asked "Our problem resurfaced." the man jerked his thumb over his shoulder just as a crash was heard in the house.

Inside the Lake home

Jim Lake awoke with a start. He felt the ripple of power. As his family and friends gathered around he jumped at Merlin like he was an enemy before Merlin realised what was going on Jim had him by the throat and in the air just as Arrgh and Blinky charged in and the two men appeared in the living room.

"Seems we are just in time to deal with my mistake!" The big one spat as if the word was poison.

"No it can't be you all died!" Merlin cried out "oh we are very much alive."

"Who are you?" Came the voice of Baraba Lake. The answer came from not the beings it came from Binky "Great Grumbly Gruesome, it can't be Master Spider of the Dead, Master MiCrose but how we all saw you die at The Battle of Amity!" The man that Blinky referred to as Master MiCrose squinted "Blinkuse Galadracal, Arrghamon, is that you?" his face broke into a wide grin "It is you! How are you both doing?" "Descew can we do this at a later? We still have two issues to deal with." the one called Spider of the Dead said as he gestured at Merlin and Jim.

"Of course first," Descew reached out and grabbed Merlin "Even though I can't kill you I CAN make your life a living hell!" in a flash of light Descew and Merlin vanished then Spider looked at Jim, "First let me say even though what Merlin did was wrong this works out better for you though your mate will have to be changed to match you only if that is what she wants." Spider said as he turned and looked at Claire Nunez "Wait I could become like Jim?" she asked he eyes wide and her mouth open in disbelief "That is exactly what I am saying young one." Claire's face broke out in a wide grin "YES!" She screamed as Descew returned minus Merlin. "Then it looks like I have some work to do."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter three: Fight with Magmdona**_

A.N I do not hold any rights to the Troll hunters universe or any other character besides my OC.

As one everyone looked for Merlin when no one could find him Toby asked a very simple question.

"Where is Merlin Master Descew?" at this Descew smiled

"You may call me Descew Toby, and as for Merlin I threw him into the Void." At this Spider of the Dead gasped

"HOW!?"

"I used the Fenton's portal since it is the only stable entrance to the Void and gave him to Walker who was more than happy to put him someplace that he could not get out of." Before any more could be asked or spoke Descew dropped to his knees and grabbed his head. Cries of "DESCEW!" rang out as they heard a boom hitting something.

"Damn it all to the nether I did not get those wards up fast enough Spider Magmdona has found us!"

"But how could she have found us I have my aura suppressed and you keep that ring on you at all times it is how you manage to sneak up on us all the time?"

"Because Jim and Claire's are not." Was Descew's response just before he passed out.

"We are not ready for Magmdona yet. Jim take everyone through here the others council members will know what to do Arrghamon take Descew through as well." Spider of the Dead said as he constructed a portal to the dragon's descent as Clair and toby gathered Jim's mom and Strickler and Jim looked out the front at the group of people most looked like molten skeletons, but one looked like a runway model, a very dark evil runway model.

"Who are they?" Jim asked as he backed away from the window for once too scared to fight

"Magmdona is the anti-version of me and the monsters she has with her are what we call dead lava beings and creatures that have been slain by her and risen as her personal army. The only way to end her army is to end her." Spider explained as Toby and Arrgh walked through the portal Descew flung over Arrgh's back the only ones left were Spider, Blinky and Jim. "Can't you run Master Spider surely she will kill you?" Blinky asked "Not if I don't want all of the innocents to suffer." As he said that he pushed Blinky through the portal and grabbed Jim and threw him through the portal when Jim landed as he stood up, he was amazed by what he saw…

Spider stood at the door to go face his nemesis Magmdona. He drew in a deep breath and let it out as he transformed into his Skrillkanian form. Spider now stood on two legs with inverted knees with deep red scales his upper body was a forest green color with six arms strapped to his back was two war hammers. He opened the door and walked out to face his once best friend now his worst enemy.

"Ah so you decided to fight me by yourself how noble of you, but it will not help your champion he will never be able to finish his training without you!" With that Magmdona attacked

Dragon's Descent

Jim, Clair, Toby, Blinky, and Arrgh looked on in wonder at the place they stepped into, walking around where dragon like beings, humans, beings with animal characteristics, and several other beings. Jim shook his head and turned to the others "We need to find the Council that Spider spoke of." Then in a blinding flash nine being stood in front of them four males and five females.

"Who are you –" one of the beings asked before he was interrupted by the shout of

"FATHER!" as one everyone turned to look in the direction of the voice to see two young humans come running up to Arrghamon as Arrgh laid Descew down the male who spoke first asked

"What are you two ding away from your bed rest we barely escaped that fight with Armageddon with you two being hurt the worst?" the male turned and said

"Descew let me off bed rest while my wife still recuperates don't forget I am not only a Skrillkanian now, but I am still half ghost with faster healing then most."

"Do NOT take that tone of voice with me young Daniel Fenton even though you are the crowned prince of your people I and the council are still your elders."

"Sorry Lord Fire," Daniel said with his head bowed.

"Danny get mom dad is deep in his subconscious I can't get him to awake." With that the other council looked and then before anyone could move Spider came flying through a portal that closed as soon as he hit the ground.

Lake home thirty minutes before

Spider's war hammers clanged against Magmdona's swords they had been fighting with neither one giving an inch for ten minutes

"Give it up Spider you and your champion will never win. Hell, Descew will never beat Bruticus."

"That is where you are wrong Magmdona Descew WILL restore the peace that once ruled our people."

With an almighty shove Spider threw Magmdona back and removed her hand from her body. Spider turned and opened a portal to the Dragon's Descent as he dove through, he was hit in the back by a blast of lava from Magmdona which through him through the portal and collapsed. The last thing Spider heard was the scream of Magmdona just before he hit the metal wall and fell into unconscious.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter four**

A.N. sorry for not posting for so long I had things come up like school. Here is the next chapter in the Elemental Champion Earth.

Chapter four truth

As the council ran to Spider Descew awoke with a start but it was not Descew that awoke but Descronus the soul of anger and

"Where is that little bitch, I will rip her limb from limb." Descronus growled out as he jumped to his feet before he got any farther a voice rang out

"DESCRONUS let Descew speak NOW!" as one Jim and everyone turned to the voice the beings all dropped to a knee and bowed their heads the council just bowed their heads and said, "My queens." That was Jim's first clue that he should bow everyone started to bow but the one with a fox tail and a ears stopped them,

"You have no reason to bow you are like family if you feel you must bow, bow your head that is it."

"Thank you, your majesty." Jim said as he and the others bowed their heads as the other four walked over to Descronus and started by the looks of it berate him until he was calm enough to let Descew take over once more. As Jim and the others started to look around the council and Spider went to Descew and started to talk in a low whisper but Jim, Blinky, and Arrgh could still catch bits and pieces "… Wounded her… tell them the … no if they…"

"What are they saying?" Clair asked

"Not sure but what ever it is they will tell us in time." Blinky said as he came over along with Toby and Arrgh Jim turned to Clair and asked what has been bugging him

"Clair are you sure you want to go through with this if you do there is no going back."

"Jim yes there are somethings I will miss sunrises and sunsets, my family, but you are my whole world Jim Lake I could not see my life with out you. So yes, I am willing to go through with it as long as I can stay with you." Clair leaned into Jim and kissed him then lied her head on his chest as she hugged him. Jim and Clair's moment was interrupted by the clearing of a throat as they looked to the group of six Descew said "Come with me and Spider we have much to tell you."

Kitchen

Descew lead them to what looked like a full restaurant kitchen Jim was in seventh heaven just looking at all of the gadget and cooking utensils that where in front of him. Descew smiled as he looked at Jim

"Would you like to help me prepare lunch for everyone Jim I will even show you how to make the food edible to you since I know that your digestive system is different then your human friends?" Descew offered Jim

"Would I ever!" you could see the look of pure joy on Jim face Descew smiled as he led Jim over to the stove the lady from before lead the group over to the table where they could watch Descew and Jim cook.

"Now let us start the introductions I am Queen Camelina I lead the animal like people we are called the Niko. From left to right we have Queen Megcron the leader of the Skrillkaninas," Here the fiery red head with the ice blue eyes smiled and nodded her head. "Next to her is Lady Jueling," Jueling had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. "Then we have Nekron the Demon Queen and Sakren the Angelic queen." These two were as different as night and day Nekron had pitch black hair, dark brown almost black eyes, and bat like wings. While Sakren had platinum blond hair, with pale grey eyes, and pure white swan wings. As Clair introduced herself and Toby, Jim and Descew walked back over with a few plates of food and laid out a plate in front of everyone. Once Jim and Descew sat everyone began eating.

When everyone finished eating Descew spoke of why they were attacked

"Long ago before I and the others became the Elemental council there were others who held that title. We were mere apprentices each training under our respected elements, one day spider and Magmdona came to the council and I and asked for our permission to wed, we agreed but on the wedding day something happened that no one saw coming. Spider bonded with Magmdona's best friend Spitter, Magmdona was over come with anger because in her mind only she could marry Spider. When Spider tried to explain that he could still marry her she flipped out on him and attacked, that was when we learned just what she was capable of. Spider and Spitter managed to escape but several others were killed by Magmdona. When the council and I stepped in she had already fled. We hunted her for days until we learned that she had fled into Dragoon territory, meaning we could not follow. I wish we had, Brutus found her and turned her into that monster you saw at your home, he turned her into the Anti-Earth for three days she hunted down the previous Earth Element master and killed him, but by then Spider was the new Elemental master of Earth and the others and I were the new masters and mistress of our respective elements. Brutus was furious and scared Magmdona so she works even harder to take Spider out, but she must also take out the apprentice of Earth or as they are truly called the Elemental Champions," here Descew drew in a deep breath "We know you still have Morgana and Gunmar to deal with but now you must also deal with Magmdona only you can kill her Jim if you accept the responsibility." Everyone looked to Jim to see how he would answer

"Could we capture her instead of killing her?" Jim asked  
"No we have tried on more than one occasion." Spider said, "She killed the guards and almost killed me."

"I will do it, but I will give here the chance to surrender first I won't kill her unless I have to."

"Thank you, Champion Jim," As one everyone rose "Come Miss Clair let's get you changed."

Troll market

"What do you mean Morgana that you feel the return of Merlin's old master?" Gunmar the Black leader of the Gumgum horde growled out to the sorceress Morgana as Angor Rot stood off to the side.

"Don't tell me you do not feel the retune of your creator Gunmar. Even I felt his return to this world!" the anger and fear dripping from her voice.

"Even if he has returned, he will stay out of my way or fall to my blade!"

"NO, HE WILL NOT!" cried a voice that caused Gunmar, Angor Rot and Morgana to turn to the voice what they saw confused them it was a young Human girl with molten red hair and burning red eyes.

"Who are you child, how did you get in here?" Morgana asked

"I am no ordinary being Morgana Le Fa." Here the child gave a blood curdling smile as she shifted to reveal…

"Magmdona." Morgana whispered in no small amount of fear

"I have a offer for you three help me and you will never have to worry about the Elemental council coming after you."

"We are listening."

"Kill the Trollhunter and his mate and I will deal with Spider and Descew."

Morgana smiled along with Gunmar and Angor Rot

"How can we help you do that?"

Magmdona smiled "I will tell you …"

A.N. 2

Okay which element would you like to see after magic because I already have him ready for the first posting but right now the third one is in the air and the ones with champions ready to write about are as follows

Lightning

Time

Soul

Fire

Leave a PM about witch one you want to see


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four training

Dragon's Descent Training room

Over the past three days, three weeks inside the training room, Jim and Claire have mastered their chosen weapons Jim the Broadsword and Clair the minor war staff, a weapon that combines the sword, War axe and Spear, her shadow staff had been broken down by Descew and Megcron and re-forged into the war staff. Descew taught them how to get around Magmadona's attacks and how to counter her short swords. Just as Descew was having Cronus remove the time spell the door burst open and a young boy with tiger like features ran in.

"Descew the Council of Elders wishes to speak to you." The young man panted as he was bent at the waist gasping for air.

"Calm yourself young Tigray," Descew said as he approached the now named Tigray "Now tell me why the Elders wish to speak to me."

"They are… concerned for your family's safety." Tigray spoke but the way that both Descew and him spoke it was like they thought differently.

"Run back to them and tell them I will be there shortly." Tigray nodded and ran back to the Elders

"Damn them to the fiery depths of the ten realms!" Descew shouted "They seem to think that every time something goes wrong, they can blame ME so that they can get to the throne!"

"Descew what do you mean?" Claire asked. Descew turned and looked at the now changed Claire Nuñez gone was the human face in its place was a light purple skinned face her armor that merlin had made her was torn apart and remade it now was gold that turned red when Jim was in danger or when fighting (A.N it still is in the same design as when it was purple). She also grew a few inches, so she was only about half a head shorter than Jim.

"The council of Elders was formed by my wife Carmilea shortly after we fled her world because of Armageddon they are only there for advising us when it involves her people, but they seem to think that they can control what we do." Descew growled that was when his demeanor changed it was like he was replaced with a different person when Spider and Cronus saw the change, they pulled Jim and Claire away from him

"That is the king consort S'dar Mahstavir. Listen but do not speak unless spoken to, don't give your opinion unless asked or they provoke you, and above all else do NOT UPSET HIM!" Spider said as they followed S'dar to the room that held The Council of Elders. As they walked in the fighting that was heard from outside the door suddenly stopped. The Council of Elders was made up of twelve beings; six animal like people, one robot, a ghost, two Skrillkanians, and two Dragoons.

"Which one of the souls are we talking to today." Asked a raccoon with coal black fur and holding a cane with a hook at the end.

"You are speaking to your king Lord Cooper." S'dar said. His voice was much deeper than Descew's normally and had just a hint of promised pain if you did not listen.

"S'dar you and your other souls have brought enough pain on us you and your mates are not fit to lead us or any other faction!" yelled a white tiger with a scar that crossed over his left eye and looked like he was blind in that eye.

"I am still your KING lord Za'soud, and I will be treated with respect!" S'dar hissed out. The room felt like it dropped 30-40 degrees.

"I will not treat someone who is unfit to lead us with respect!" Za'soud growled out.

"Then issue a challenge if you dare." Came the voice of Lord Connor Cooper "Challenge him for the right to rule, BUT know this," here he glared at Za'soud "I will not follow you just like most of these elders that are here." Most of the elders nodded as Lord Cooper spoke only two of the animals glared

"Very well," Za'soud said as he stood "I challenge you King S'dar for the right to rule!"

"I accept what are the terms?" S'dar asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Should I win you and your family will step down and be banished." Za'soud smiled as the other elders gasped. S'dar smiled an evil smile.

"I accept but if I win your will be cast into slavery and your family will be given a choice to forsake you or join you." Za'soud paled if that happened, he would never be able to do anything but be a slave! Sadly he could not back out without being shamed and then banished if not killed!

"Very well we meet in two hours in the arena." With that Za'soud and those that would support him left. After they left S'dar changed his demeanor and when he spoke Descew was back in control.

"I hate letting S'dar lose like that his emotions are so primal that it is easy to get lost in them."

"But Descew if you had talked to Za'soud then you might have given in and not told him to give that challenge and we would still be listening to him try and brow beat you into giving him the throne!" Copper spoke with a fire the kids had not seen in anyone.

"If you had talked to him as Descew one of two routes would have happened in the first one you killed him on the spot and then we would have no choice but to remove you as our king and that would not have been good or the other path would have been you actually stepped down from your role and that would have been even worse for everyone." Spoke the ghost, who looked to change his age from young to adult and then to old.

"What can you tell us Clockwork you were the very first Elemental Master of Time," Descew said making Jim and Claire gasp. Clockwork got a deep look of concentration as he then shifted to his baby form.

"If you enslave him two possible paths form in the first path you'll end up with revolt on your hands and a second path and assassination happens and Carmali and Carmelita are killed." Clockwork said with a frown this made Descew and the others gasp.

"No there must be another way so my family is safe!" Descew's voice shook with rage his entire being looked to change his skin became pitch black, his hair a fiery red, and his eyes became blood red. "I will not allow him to win he will die!" Clockwork took his staff and, in a manner like a certain baboon, hit Descew on the top of his head. Descew was stunned stupid and reverted back to his normal form.

"If you would give me a chance to talk you would get a better outcome than what I have given you before," when Clockwork was sure he had Descew's attention he continued "If you were to banish him then two possibilities occur the first is that he seeks out Brutus and demands that he help him get his revenge on you now depending on what Brutus' response is either Za'soud will die by Brutus' hand or he will be made an anti-element and die by the champions hand. The other thing that could happen is Za'soud will be sucked into a black hole and die when he is spit out." At those words Descew sags into his chair.

"Those are much better odds than his enslavement or me killing him in a fit of rage." Descew sighed in relief.

"Descew," came Claire's voice "What was that about issuing a challenge?" Descew looks to the two confused half trolls

"Long before my wife Carmali was queen of her people they were ruled by a vicious tyrant by the name of Blood Moon, a blood thirsty wolf who only cared for himself and his "sport", a nasty one that pitted his people against some of the most voracious predators that her people had ever seen. One day a lowly fox, Carmali's Great great grandfather issued a challenge to Blood Moon," Here Descew smiled as Jim and Claire sat up straighter.

"He issued this challenge 'If Blood Moon and himself entered the arena and fought the monsters that had slain so many of his people. Whoever slew them would be named king and their rule would not be questioned for three generations!' Blood Moon was cocky and agreed to the Challenge not knowing that it would be his last day in this world." Jim and Claire were hanging on Descew's every word.

"They met at high noon dressed in armor and carrying with them their weapon of choice Blood Moon was decked out in solid gold armor and wielding an axe that lived up to its name 'Blood Drinker' while the fox walked in wearing plate armor and a sky blue cloke at his side was a weapon that has been handed down throughout generations that blade was called 'Justice for the fallen' take into account this is just a rough translation." here Descew paused to get a drink of water.

"They fought everything that was thrown at them soon all that was left was to fight Blood Moon's prized animal Blood Moon had forgotten about it being the last one now he was concerned when he heard the monster as he turned he came face to face with the beast. This monster was what we now call a Nightmare Weaver, it stood over thirty feet tall when on its hind legs, it's body was the color of a pitch black night no moon or stars, it's eyes where the color of blood, and it's smile" Descew shuddered, "It's smile was the one thing that hunts most of her people's dreams it was like looking at a shark or tiger and you knew beyond a shadow of doubt that you where it's next meal." Lord Cooper spoke up then.

"Descew go prepare I will finish this story." Descew nodded his head and left to prepare

"The Nightmare Weaver attacked raining blows upon blows on Blood Moon. He was on the defensive looking for a way to end this quick so he could keep his throne. But in all of the fighting he lost track of Carmali's grandfather who was standing behind the Nightmare Weaver his sword in hand with a mighty jump he landed on the beast's head causing it to stop attacking Blood Moon and try to rip him from it's head but try as it might it could not dislodge our savior with one thrust he drove his sword through the monster's brain killing it the crowds went wild chanting his name and calling out 'Long Live The King.' As our hero rose Blood Moon was enraged and attacked the fox. But Blood Moon miscalculated and tripped on a severed arm of one of his slain opponents and fell on an upturned claw that pierced his armor and his heart killing him in a matter of minutes. From that day on Carmali's grandfather ruled justly and was never questioned about his rule. That dear children is where the Challenge comes from." Lord Cooper finished before Jim or Claire could clear the shock from their heads a voice called out.

"Everyone is required to come to the arena this is not an option!" As one Jim, Claire, Lord Cooper, and Clockwork rose and made it to the arena. As they were getting to their seats, they ran into their friends Toby, Arrrgh, Blinky, Mr. Strickler, and Jim's mom Barbara. As hugs where being exchanged a hush fell over the crowd as Descew and Za'soud walked into the arena Descew was wearing his armor but it was a different color instead of gold with red and black streaks on it it was an earthy brown with black and gold streaks running all over it. In his hand was a strange weapon one Jim and Claire had never seen before it looked like a war axe mixed with a chain mace but what was really strange was the length of the chain. It wrapped around his arm both of them as he was dual wielding two of them Blinky was the one to give it a name.

"Amazing he is wielding the legendary chain axe. I have not seen one fought with in a long time."

"What is a chain axe Blinky?" Came Toby' question.

"A chain axe was an axe with a long chain that wrapped around a person's arm covering it in chain. The axe could be used as a close combat weapon or it could be used as a ranged weapon with the chains the range depends on three things one the person's arm length, two their willingness to have more wrapped around their arms, and three their skill in the weapon." Came the musical voice of Megcron as one they turned and bowed expect Jim and Claire, they bowed their heads. They all turned and looked at the arena floor that is when Jim and Claire saw Za'soud standing a strange garb it looked like metal but looked to be one solid piece. In his hand was a spear but Jim got a strange feeling from the weapon Jim stood up and walked over to Spider of the Dead.

"Master I am concerned with something." Jim said as he bowed to the Elemental Master of Earth. Spider raised one of his eyebrows but realizing that Jim would not do this if it was not important responded.

"What is it Champion Jim?"

"I feel something is off with Lord Za'soud's weapon it feel strange." Spider reached out with his powers and felt what Jim had his eyes flew open and just before he could speak to stop the match the bell tolled and the fight was on.

The arena floor just after the bell

Descew, as S'dar, dove under the Za'soud's thrust and came up swinging his axes but Za'soud quickly used the blunt end of the spear to knock the axes away but due to being attached to chains they went back to S'dar who kept swinging his axes with the chains so he doesn't have to get too close to Za'soud spear but his attacks were easily dodged or blocked with said spear and with the time it took S'dar to real his axes back in Za'soud took advantage of this by quickly closing the distance and began his attack by either trying to jab S'dar with the blade, stun him for a brief moment to allow a free attack with the blunt end and due to this S'dar was kept on his toes at all times and forced to use his axes in defense to move the spear away from his body and to stop the blunt end from hitting him in the stomach or head so Za'soud never could get the chance to actually land a direct hit with his spear but he did manage to get S'dar to be on the defensive and not the offensive which is quite helpful for him yet not at the same time with him now beginning to doubt about something but from a quick attack from S'dar got him on the defensive for the time being to he could go back on the offensive as he now mixed in kicks and punches along with his spear to make it much harder for S'dar to keep up or to even attempt another offensive attack.

After landing a kick to the chest it had launched S'dar a couple feet back which gave Za'soud the opening he needed to get an attack in so he took it by lunging at S'dar only from him to be slapped across the face by the flat end of the axe blade which sent him off course with the spear embedding into the arena floor, taking this moment as breather Za'soud gripped his spear tightly before yanking it out of the ground.

"For a spirit you sure do know how to fight well." Za'soud said twirling his spear till the blunt end hit the floor.

"For a pussy cat you seemed to be doing well." S'dar taunted not really interested in compliments but rather the fight at hand and what is what stake here, with him swinging his axes again and when he swept his axes at chest level Za'soud had leaned back so the axes missed his chest and taking this moment to do a backflip before rushing forward only to be frozen in place. His feet stuck to the ground he looked down to see that his legs were encased in earth! Before he could accuse S'dar of cheating Descew's voice rang out.

"What is the meaning of this Spider?!" Za'soud looked up to see that Descew was encased from the neck down in solid Crystal.

"Descew use your senses and look at Za'Soud's weapon!" Za'soud started to sweat for he had coated his weapon in a long thought lost poison. As Descew closed his eyes Za'soud started to desperately think of a way to turn this in his favor before he could fully think of an idea Descew's eyes flew open but it was not Descew that was in control oh no but one of his other souls his eyes had become a lightning blue in color and they were letting off electricity Thoresn, Descew's soul of honor, had been let free.

"You dare try to poison ME!" Thoresn growled out his head turned to the audience.

"Elemental Master of Earth release me so that I may deal with this mongrel!"

As Spider released Descew from his crystal prison people got a good look at his armor and his weapon. His armor was that of what Odin was depicted to wear but his weapon looked like Mjölnir! Up in the audience Toby, Claire, Jim, Barbara, and Strickler stared in shock.

"Who, what, How!" Was all Toby could get out Jim asked the right question though,

"How is it that Descew looks like Odin but has Thor's hammer Mjölnir?!" A chuckle came from behind them. They turned to look at Sakren who was smiling.

"My husband and his council and all of his family is the base of ALL of you mythology. The gods and goddess are based off him and his family. The monster that appear in mythology are the creatures and experiments that roam our worlds. The only thing not based on any Skrillkanian or Dragoon being are the heroes of mythology they were actual people who were blessed by us." Sakren laughed at the human's stunned faces they looked to the others sitting by her at their nods the look changed to a thoughtful one. They were distracted by what was happening on the arena floor

"Za'soud you are hereby banished to the outer reaches of our worlds and are striped of you titles and lands!" Thoresn turned to Za'soud's family.

"I give you the option to join your husband and father in his banishment or forsake him." As one Za'soud's family stood and turned their backs on him.

"You worthless bitch I hope you and your pieces of shit are happy because when I return I will kill you all!" Za'soud spat and raged at them before Descew silenced him.

"Guards take him away!" As the guards dragged Za'soud away from behind Descew Tigray burst into the arena yelling out the one thing that scared Jim and the others.

"Morgana has unleashed The Eternal Night and Magmadona's army is attacking!"

A.N. first let me apologize for taking so long to write this chapter school and kids and real life got the best of me but now that school is done I should have more time to write. Now I am proud to say that this is the longest chapter I have written and I would like to say thank you to TheDevilsMusic69 for writing my fight scene. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of it.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Eternal Night part one.

Descew stood tall and in a loud voice spoke.

"Tigray sound the war horn and gather the troops!" As Tigray nodded and ran from the arena Descew turned to the gathering of people that were there.

"Brothers and Sisters, Sons and Daughters." Descew's voice rang out calling everyone's attention to him. "Morgana has done what she vowed to do. She has brought about The Eternal Night. Will we allow her and Gunmar to take the human world?"

"NO!" Came the cry.

"Magmadona has unleashed hell on earth will we allow her to end the mortal race of this world?"

"NEVER!" Came the call of everyone.

"Then who will stand with me and end this?" As one Jim and his family stood.

"We will Descew!" They were followed by everybody else.

"Then follow me to war!" Descew called out just as the alarm started to sound.

Arcadia Oaks

People were running trying to get away from the Trolls and molten skeleton. Claire's two best friends, Darci and Mary were trying to defend themselves from a Gumgum and three skeletons. Before they got close Claire, Jim, and Danny appeared and started to fight. Jim and Claire dove at the skeletons and Danny dove at the Troll and possessed it then started fighting the last skeleton. Darci and Mary were stunned they did not recognize the two trolls that were fighting to defend them until the male finished off the one he was fighting and turned just in time to watch the female go down he called out "Claire!" And then his whole demeanor changed he dove at the skeleton and took it's head clean off then shattered it with the flat of his blade as the body then crumbled he turned and helped Claire up.

"C-Bomb is that you?" Darci asked as she and Mary stood up.

"Yeah Darci it is me." Claire said. Mary was the one to figure out who the male was.

"Jimmy Jam?"

"Hey Mary." Jim answered. Before anymore could be said Jim doubled over as if in pain. Danny in the possessed Gumgum answered the unasked question.

"Spider has found Magmadona and engaged her we need to hurry, or we will lose Spider!" As one Danny, Jim, and Claire ran off only to be attacked by Gunmar!

"We meet again Trollhunter and what's this a female she will bear me a strong heir just as soon as you are dead!" With that he dove at Jim Danny held Claire back as the look on Jim's face became enraged Gunmar was not expecting the measly human to duck and attack him so quick as Gunmar was on the defensive Jim fought like a madman and with each blow Jim landed he said a word.

"You. Will. Not. Lay. A. Hand. On. My. Wife. You. Black. Hearted. Son. Of. A. Bitch!" With the last word Jim literally beheaded Gunmar the troll that stopped to watch had two different reactions. The Gumgums ran in fear while the trolls that fought alongside the Trollhunters cheered. Angor Rot watched as Gunmar fell he felt strange. For once in his life he felt true fear not even Morgana and Magmadona instilled that much fear. Angor knew that if he fought the Trollhunter he would lose and that is not a fight he wanted but Morgana would make him fight the Trollhunter… unless he attacked Morgana.

A.N. Merry Christmas to one and all (if you celebrate it that is.) I know this is not my best chapter but I will do my utmost best to get the last two chapters up and out and have them be better than this one.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Eternal Night Part 2

The sight that greeted Jim, Claire, and Danny was Descew fighting Morgana and Spider fighting Magmadona. The only problem with them trying to join the fight was the fact that in between them and the fight was a huge number of Molten skeletons and not a hundred oh no but standing in rows upon rows of at least ten across but close to a million deep.

"We will never make it through that those monster's will tear us limb from limb!" Claire cried.

"Then it is a good thing you won't have to fight them alone." Came a voice that Danny recognized.

"Sam what are you doing here!?" He cried out in alarm as he turned around Jim and Claire where stunned standing and floating behind the woman that was the Queen of the ghost zone standing on either of her side was a three pairings a male and female in each. One had a man and a woman in jumpsuits the male was overweight with black hair with grey sides wearing an orange jumpsuit and holding what looked to be a bazooka while the woman was of average weight wearing a blue jumpsuit and holding a rifle. The next two wore armor and held a broadsword and a rapier. But the last two were the ones that confused Jim and Claire the male was a bluish green skinned man with jet black hair that was shaped like horns and he wore a white business suit with a white and red cape with black gloves and boots. The female's clothes were almost a mirror image except that her outfit was flipped from the males.

"Just be careful I don't want to lose you." Danny said as one the army moved forward and attacked the skeletons.

Earlier with Descew and Spider

They had found Morgana and Magmadona Descew turned and nodded to Spider as one they drew their blades and charged at them. The fight was not what they expected Morgana and Magmadona were tossing them around like they were ragdolls even though Descew managed to land a good blow to Morgana and Spider managed to stun Magmadona they could not capitalize on them. Because every time they went to Morgana or Magmadona the other would step in the way and attack but now they were running low on energy and it looked like Magmadona and Morgana were fresh. Descew's eyes narrowed and then he felt it the small trickle of energy being drawn off of him.

"Spider they are using or own energy from us to power themselves!" Descew called over the link. Before any more could be said Morgana and Magmadona where blasted away Descew and Spider turned their heads and saw Jim and Claire come charging into the fight. The final fight was on.

A.N. First let me say how sorry I am for the long hiatus from this story. Somethings have conspired against me and made it so that my stories have fallen behind but I hope to change that with this update only two more chapters to go and then we get to meet Descew's real champion of magic is see you all in the next update


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Magmadona's last wish

Claire and Jim managed to finally break through the enemy lines only to see that Descew and Spider were about to be killed with a quick flick of Jim's sword Magmadona and Morgana were thrown away from the two downed leaders.

As Jim kept an eye on the two stumbling to their feet Claire used the magic that was taught to her by Megcron to stop any foreign magic from affecting Descew and Spider. The effect was instant Descew and Spider where feeling much better but still no were near ready to continue fighting so Claire and Jim stood ready to fight in their stead.

Magmadona and Morgana rose and turned to look at the two half trolls.

"Merlin's Champion," Morgana laughed "And what's this a female?" Morgana gave a chilling laugh.

"Keep them alive Magmadona I want to perform some experiments on them and any young they have."

"I can do that but Spider of the Dead still dies today!" Magmadona cried as she charged at them and with that Morgana and Magmadona attacked.

Claire focused on Morgana since they still had an issue to deal with since Morgana possessed Claire. While Jim fought Magmadona those that came upon them be they human or troll they could only watch in awe as the four fought. Jim bobbed and weaved as Descew taught him always staying in Magmadona's attack range forcing her to continue to back up or dodge to the side.

"You have been trained let me guess Descew?"

"He taught me what I needed to know to beat you." Jim growled

Magmadona smirked and then brought a magma covered fist up and hit Jim across the jaw sending him sprawling

"He didn't teach you everything." Now Magmadona was on the offensive and driving Jim back. Claire was not faring any better against Morgana all because of the comment she made before the fight her anger got the best of her and now she was paying for it.

"Ha ha ha you fight like a child you, your mate, and your welp will make a fine prize. Maybe I will even see what makes you so special, by cutting you open!" Morgana screamed at Claire. She had just enough brain power to dodge but her mind went into shock 'she was pregnant?!' was the thought going through her mind and then everything fell into place why during training she ate more then Jim, why she tired easier, and why she now fought. Not just for Jim but also for her son or daughter. With that thought she narrowed her eyes and everything became clear. She started muttering under her breath as she attempted to open a portal to the realm of shadows. A world that actually absorbed magic and power to keep itself alive so that nothing could escape it's grasp. As soon as Claire muttered the last line of the spell a portal the color of a pitch black night appeared right behind Morgana. Claire then spoke,

"You will not harm me, my mate, or my children ever again!" Morgana was stunned no one had backtalked her in a long time. Her lapse of focus would cost her forever. With one hit of Claire's staff sent Morgana falling into the darkness never to be seen again. Claire focused and chanted the spell to close it.

With Morgana banished to the realm of shadows with no chance of escape Claire turned around to help her Husband. Jim had Magmadona held at sword point.

"Do you yield?!" Jim growled out

"Yes," Magmadona even sounded defeated. Like she knew that this was the end. As Descew and Spider moved to arrest her a chilling voice that sounded like it came from the depths of hell said.

"Magmadona you disappoint me," Descew's eyes narrowed

"Brutus!" He all but hissed the name

"You promised me the Elemental Master of Earth and yet you were beat by an insignificant nat I warned you what would happen if you failed me again goodbye bitch!" With that Magmadona collapsed screaming and holding her head.

"Make… it … stop… please!" She cried out Descew moved to her side and started to feel around her neck and the base of her skull. Finally he felt what he was looking for and pulled out a small metallic bug as Jim and Spider came to Descew's side he bowed his head and stood up Magmadona was still and quiet.

"Is she…"

"Dead? Sadly I could not find this thing in time. She has maybe an hour or two left Spider she has one request for you." Descew drew Jim and Claire away from Spider and softly called.

"Spitter." With a rumble a beautiful woman with black hair and ruby red eyes stood before them when she saw Descew nod to Spider she looked and without a word knelt beside her husband and Magmadona. Soon one by one Descew's family and allies joined them. As they watched Spider, Spitter, and Magmadona flashed in a golden light and then Magmadona went limp.

"We are gathered here now, not to imprison an enemy but to lay to rest a wife and friend," Jim and Claire gasped as they realized what Descew was saying, the ancient Skrillkanian funeral rites.

"May she join her family at her father's table and know that on this day the very elements cry out in pain at her loss just as her husband and sister wife cry. May she know that on this day we the Elemental Council no longer see her as the Enemy and will miss the person she was not what she became. Now I speak to the spirit of Magmadona or as she was known before as Melody know this your husband and I will not rest until we are either dead or we have finally beaten Brutus on your grave. This I swear!" As one the council raised their weapons and and said.

"On your grave so do we swear!"

Spider and Spitter backed away and let six men step forth and lift Melody on to their sheilds. With a wave of Descew's hand Melody's armor was transformed into a beautiful black dress and her swords were placed into her hands. Everyone bowed their heads as the fallen warrior was carried away. Blinky and Arrgh looked down into what was left of Trollmarket.

"Heartstone gone." Arrgh said you could hear the sadness in his voice.

"By Deya's grace." Blinky said his head bowed.

"We will have to rebuild somewhere else." Jim said

"Why not build a new home aborde the dragon's descent, we have plenty of space and we can supply whatever you need." Came the voice of Spider of the Dead.

As Jim looked to Blinky and Arrgh who both nodded Jim said,

"We leave at nightfall."

Nightfall forest near Arcadia

Descew, Spider, and Barbara stood looking over Arcadia as they waited for Jim, Claire, Blinky, and Arrgh to join them. Soon they heard the movement of Jim and Claire's armor, as Jim saw his mom he walked up to her and started to talk.

"I promised I would never leave you."

"Ah honey I knew this day would come just didn't know when." As they hug Descew walks up and says,

"It is time but before we leave I have something for you and Namora." Jim and Namora looked at each other confused.

"Oh long torida ish kil Drall!" Descew called out. From the ground arose a statue… a very familiar statue. Descew made some strange signs with his hand and pulled them apart. In between his hands floated a blue with red and gold sparks flying off it. Descew then pushed his hands towards the statue as soon as the orb touched Drall the stone around him started to vanish and break away slowly Drall returned to his normal self. Drall slowly blinked open his eyes and looked around him before he could ask a question, Jim and Claire dove at him and hugged him then his eyes landed on Namora.

"Namora is that - is this a Dream?" Drall asked, his head still spinning.

"No Drall, this is not a dream." Spider said as he rose out of the ground. Before Drall could bow to what the trolls considered their god, Spider shook his head.

"You have no reason to bow to me Drall son of Kanjagar the Courageous. You have been given a second chance at not only life but love don't waste it." Here Spider smiled.

"It is time to go." Descew called from over by a flaming portal. As the trolls moved into the portal a voice called out,

"WAIT," Toby had made it, "these long goodbyes are tough. Nana wanted me to take mister meow P.I. he does not travel well."

"Tobs you can't come with us. Someone needs to stay behind and look out for Arcadia and I can't do it anymore, Spider and Descew need me." Jim said

"And I can't leave my mate's side, especially since he is going to be a daddy." Claire said with a smile as she took in Jim's and Toby's shocked faces. Arrgh, Blinky, and Barbara all smiled then Arrgh made a choice.

"I stay with wingman, protect."

"I will miss you old friend." Blinky said as they embraced Jim, Claire, and Blinky walked to the portal and began their next adventure.

Never forget that fear is but the precursor to valour, that to strive and triumph in the face of fear, is what it means to be a hero. Don't think. Become!


	9. epilogue

Epilogue

Location unknown

"So the Elemental Masters are getting their apprentices and Earth's Champion is a strong one." Hissed a dark voice from the shadows.

"Zaphara Delacroix report!" The voice hissed out

"My King," a dark haired beauty with cold dead eyes the color of freshly spilt blood with no pupils just glowing red eyes, "By this time tomorrow the Elemental Champion of Magic will be broken without his little mate, I can twist him into serving me and more importantly you."

"Good Zaphara, with Descew's champion out of the way they will be weaker and easier to kill, repot back to me when the deed is done."

Before she could respond a hand appeared from the darkness and shut the screen off.

"Soon Descew and I will have our final battle and this time I will be the victor and Descew will lie dead at my feet!" With that the monster known as Brutus laughed and vanished back to the throne room of Skrillkania and looked down at the bodies laid out before him.

"But just to tip the scales into my favor some more." Brutus smiled a cruel smile.

A.N. Thank you everyone that has read this story and look to the next book The Elemental Champion of Magic. I hope you will enjoy it just as much as you have enjoyed this one.


End file.
